


uwu isn't a word!

by kinorism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:25:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinorism/pseuds/kinorism
Summary: donghyuck loves to compliment jeno





	uwu isn't a word!

“Your eyes... They're beautiful.”  
“I've never seen someone with skin as beautiful as yours.”  
“You have great facial structure, king of being symmetrical.” Although jeno was horribly flustered, the last inevitably made him laugh.  
When donghyuck had asked to do his makeup, jeno didn't expect thirty minutes of donghyuck complimenting him to come with it.  
Not that jeno minded, of course. it was hyuck, he would do anything to spend time with him.  
“ I'm done,” donghyuck had said, smiling as he picked up a mirror and turned it towards jeno.  
“I actually look good, you did great.” his eyes crinkled.  
“You always look good.” donghyuck muttered.  
“You do too.”  
“what now? Jeno actually returning compliments? The simulation is glitching,”  
Jeno rolled his eyes, laughing.  
“Is all you do make jokes?”  
“Pretty much, yeah.”  
They both grinned.  
jisung picked that moment to barge in, asking if they had seen his charger,-which jeno had ‘borrowed’  
“would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?” jeno blurted out minutes later, breaking the silence that had enveloped them.  
“that straightforward huh? No wonder they say chivalry is dead.”  
“is that a way of saying no? sorry I asked.” jeno was as red as donghyucks hair.  
Donghyuck swore Jeno was missing a few brain cells.  
“No you idiot, I'll go on a date with you. Can't let my flirting go to waste can I?”  
“Yes? you don't have to, I won't bl-,” he was cut off by donghyuck.  
Shut up Jeno, I said yes because I wanted to.”  
“Don't tell me to shut up, Im older than you!”  
“By less than two months!” Donghyuck argued, slightly enjoying making jeno annoyed.  
“I- just meet me at the square at seven for our date.” Jeno hoped he could say that more often to hyuck.  
“Okay, i will uwu,”  
“uwu isn't a word donghyuck!” jeno called over his shoulder as he walked towards the door, smiling at the other.  
“It is to me!” donghyuck huffed before grinning and picking up his phone to message renjun, who was told by a very lovestruck donghyuck how cute jeno was.  
Perhaps he should do Jeno’s makeup more often.


End file.
